Sept heures et un coup de feu
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Savez-vous ce qui est le plus pénible lors d'une prise d'otage ? L'ignorance. Attention, pas pour les otages, quoiqu'évidemment se demander si on va oui ou non on va sortir de cette histoire les pieds devant dans une boite en sapin doit se placer assez haut dans n'importe quelle mesure du stress. L'ignorance est la plus pénible des sensations pour ceux qui sont dehors...


**Titre **: Sept heures et un coup de feu

**Fandom : **White Collar, F.B.I, duo très spécial en français

**Personnages/Pairing**: Peter, Neal, principalement.

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer**: White Collar est une série appartenant à USA Network.

**Ecrit dans le cas d'obscure_echange 2012 **

**Prompt : **White Collar : Peter & Neal, gen (père/Fils) une prise d'otage qui dégénère. Exemple :  
Neal dans la banque/bijouterie et Peter dehors. Ou le contraire.

* * *

**Sept heures et un coup de feu**

**.**

Cette histoire a commencé le jour où Neal Caffrey, escroc extraordinaire, faussaire et consultant du FBI, avait désiré changer le bracelet de sa montre. A vrai dire, vu que la dite montre avait vécu un contact extrêmement vigoureux avec le côté d'une corniche alors que Neal se glissait, se jetait plutôt, par une fenêtre pour échapper aux portes-flingues du patron d'une florissante entreprise de fausse monnaie, les termes exacts seraient que Neal avait besoin de _remplacer_ le bracelet de sa montre.

Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ainsi que cette histoire a débuté, ou plutôt ce n'est pas seulement ainsi. Il faut remonter plus loin.

Un esprit peu attentif pourrait croire que tout a commencé le jour où Peter Burke, agent fédéral, a regardé un ex( ?) escroc dans les yeux et a proclamé, en lui tendant un badge de consultant, « Tu es à moi pour quatre ans. ».

Seulement, là aussi, ce n'est pas seulement ça.

Peut-être que cette histoire s'est esquissé le jour où le même Peter Burke, déjà agent fédéral mais pas encore chef de sa propre équipe, a pour la première fois baissé les yeux sur un dossier et croisé les yeux clairs et l'air charmeur de Neal Caffrey.

Techniquement, il a ce jour-là observé la photo d'Alexander Hale, le nom sous lequel le FBI avait cru l'identifier dans une affaire d'une série de_ faux faussement attribués au célèbre faussaire espagnol_, mais ce sera un récit pour un autre jour.

Remarquons au passage que cette affaire-là avait donné une superbe migraine à Peter, et l'avait amené à devoir compter les adjectifs faux sur ses doigts en écrivant son rapport pour éviter de dire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait, mais lorsqu'il y repense désormais, c'est pour se demander si dans un siècle les faux de Neal se vendront une fortune parce qu'ils sont de _Neal_, et pas pour ce qu'ils prétendaient être lors de leur création, tout comme les œuvres du faussaire espagnol. Connaissant l'or que Neal Caffrey a au bout des doigts, la réponse est probablement _**oui**_. Peter n'arrive pas à savoir s'il doit se sentir désespéré, ou fier de Neal.

Sans doute un peu des deux.

Toujours un chouia des deux, en fait, mais c'est habituel : concernant l'ex-escroc-consultant, Peter vit perpétuellement entre l'envie de l'étrangler, ou de le renvoyer en prison, et celle de le ramener chez lui pour qu'Elisabeth le nourrisse et que lui-même puisse passer une soirée sans se demander dans quels galimatias de catastrophes son subordonné va se fourrer cette fois-ci.

Ce doit être un peu ça, être parent d'un adolescent, non ? Mi-envie de se livrer à des voies de fait sur son enfant pour lui apprendre à vous donner des ulcères de la taille d'un ananas, mi-envie de l'envelopper à l'abri du monde dans du coton. Ou dans un abri antiatomique, vu les capacités de Neal pour se jeter dans les ennuis.

Cette histoire est à peine commencée qu'elle sort déjà des rails. Reprenons.

Neal Caffrey avait besoin d'un nouveau bracelet de montre. Ayant des idées très arrêtées sur l'élégance masculine, il refusa l'offre de Peter de s'arrêter sur le chemin du retour au F.B.I. dans un drugstore pour acheter un bracelet de rechange.

Cela donna quelque chose du genre : « C'est une Jaeger-LeCoultre, Peter, espèce de philistin. Pourquoi pas un bracelet en plastique, pendant que tu y es ?! ». Parfois, Peter trouvait que Neal avait tout de l'enfant gâté.

Le lendemain, Neal hésitait entre deux nouveaux bracelets, autruche noire ou bufflonne bleu marine tout en gardant un œil sur l'immense horloge qui surmontait le comptoir de la bijouterie. Il allait être en retard au bureau, mais s'il passait avant acheter deux grands cafés au Starbucks sur le chemin, il n'aurait droit à aucune réflexion. L'amour de Peter pour le café était légendaire au bureau et il l'aimait tellement fort qu'un non-initié aurait sans doute fait un arrêt cardiaque face à un tel apport de caféine. Le jeune consultant venait de se décider pour de l'autruche bleue marine quand la porte vola en mille éclats de verre et le silence paisible des lieux en mille éclats de voix.

Neal laissa échapper une légère grimace. Il allait falloir bien plus que du café !

********************* Sept heures et un coup de feu*********************

Savez-vous ce qui est le plus pénible lors d'une prise d'otage ?

L'ignorance.

Attention, pas pour les otages, quoiqu'évidemment se demander si on va oui ou non on va sortir de cette histoire les pieds devant dans une boite en sapin doit se placer assez haut dans n'importe quelle mesure du stress.

L'ignorance est la plus pénible des sensations pour ceux qui sont dehors.

Ne pas savoir.

Ne pas pouvoir agir parce qu'on ne sait pas.

Combien d'otages ?

Combien de preneurs d'otages ?

Quelles sont les armes à la disposition des preneurs d'otages ?

S'agit-il d'une affaire de vol qui a mal tourné, ou de terrorisme ?

Quelles sont les revendications éventuelles des preneurs d'otage ?

Y-a-t-il des blessés ?

Faut-il des soins immédiats à ces blessés ?

Y-a-t-il des morts ?

Le plus endurci des représentants de la loi se rend compte à ces occasions que le plus féroce des entraînements, que l'horrible répétition de la scène, de banques en bijouteries en boutiques de change, ne suffisent pas à faire mourir la petite étincelle de terreur et de frustration qui prouve qu'ils restent désespérément humains. Lorsque l'un des otages est connu d'un des officiers derrière la barrière, c'est encore pire pour celui-ci.

Déjà, son implication émotionnelle fait que, coopération des services ou pas, il est le dernier au courant de quoi que ce soit !

Tenu à l'écart pour son bien, Peter Burke ronge son frein et engloutit des litres de café que l'agent Jones lui ramène pour tenter de le réconforter.

L'attente va être longue.

********************* Sept heures et un coup de feu*********************

Allongé sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, Neal ronge son frein. Il a tenté quelques mots au début du braquage, histoire d'empêcher que les choses dégénèrent, mais il n'y a récolté qu'un coup de crosse sur le crâne et refuse de tenter quoi que ce soit d'aussi bête de nouveau.

Les quatre bras cassés qui ont investis les lieux sont loin, très loin du niveau des criminels auxquels Peter a passé les bracelets avec son aide. C'est franchement vexant, d'ailleurs, d'être ainsi démuni face à eux quand il pense à tous les criminels de génie qu'ils ont expédiés derrière les barreaux.

Cependant, il faut reconnaître, à sa décharge, qu'il n'entre jamais dans une arnaque, pardon dans une enquête, sans préparation, renseignements, plans, plans de secours et plans de secours pour le plan de secours… Là, il n'a que leurs noms de code et l'horloge cavale sans idée brillante. C'est officiel: travailler pour le camp de l'ordre, de la loi et de la paperasse en trois exemplaires a fait fondre sa cautèle comme neige au soleil. Il dirait bien sa cervelle mais vu que Peter l'a toujours attrapé, 2 à 0 pour l'instant, ça prouve le Bureau plus nanti de cervelle que ne le prétendent leurs détracteurs et que ce n'est pas leur contact qui amollira la sienne.

Le nez dans la moquette, Neal soupire. Après ce coup-là, il va être bon pour que Peter insiste de nouveau pour venir le chercher le matin, le réaccompagner le soir, comme s'il était une préadolescente ne pouvant faire un pas dans la rue sans tomber sur un pervers. D'accord, à l'origine, c'était parce que Peter semblait persuader qu'il s'enfuirait sinon, mais le résultat est le même.

Il n'a pas vraiment peur. Déjà, l'adrénaline noie le reste et ensuite… Il a confiance. Peter et son équipe sont dehors et ils vont trouver un moyen d'envoyer ces olibrius visiter Sing-Sing pour une longue période, et sans effusion de sang. Il ne reste qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

L'attente va être longue.

********************* Sept heures et un coup de feu*********************

Peter en est à son quatorzième café. D'ailleurs, il soupçonne Jones, le traître, d'avoir fourni des décas, sinon il ne tiendrait plus en place avec une telle quantité.

Sept heures. Sept heures interminables et Peter ne peut plus empêcher son imagination de produire des scénarios terrifiants depuis…oh, à peu près trois heures.

Neal mort en héros dès le début de l'attaque.

Neal, blessé au début de l'attaque en tâchant d'aider une femme. Sûrement jolie et jeune, on parle de Neal.

Neal se vidant de son sang sur le sol tandis que les officiers du S.W.A.T ne semblent pas foutu de prendre une décision rapide.

Neal, blessé à la tête, un traumatisme crânien, et l'œdème cérébral qui provoque une aphasie, détruisant l'une des armes de défense de Neal.

Neal pourrait avoir besoin de soins, là, maintenant, alors _qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour donner l'assaut ! _

Après ce coup-là, il ne lâche plus Neal des yeux. Il se l'est déjà promis, après l'affaire des mémoires d'Alfonso Riccardi (24 heures de silence radio, sept points de suture), après celle du sarcophage étrusque de Cerveteri (Quatre minutes de respiration artificielle effectuée par Jones avant que Neal respire de lui-même), l'affaire du portrait de Marie Du Chastel (une tentative d'empoisonnement à la toxine botulique), mais cette fois, il s'y tiendra, Neal pourra râler tant qu'il voudra, plus un pas sans surveillance !

Peter est en train de se demander si la demande d'attribution d'un garde du corps à Neal Caffrey ferait s'élever des objections au F.B.I., quand retentit le coup de feu.

A l'intérieur.

Où se trouve Neal en ce moment.

Le contenu du gobelet de café en cours finit sur sa chemise. Il y a plus de dix ans qu'une détonation ne l'avait pas fait sursauter ainsi et Peter se sent démuni, perdu, au bord de l'apoplexie tandis qu'il lutte contre son premier mouvement, se précipiter pour savoir. Les officiers en charge de la situation n'ont pas besoin qu'il les gêne. Il le sait. Il serait le premier à empêcher un collègue impliqué émotionnellement de s'en mêler et de tout compliquer, et pourtant…

La détonation a fait fondre les dernières objections du S.W.A.T., le plan n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais ils s'élancent.

Aux côtés de Peter, Diana enfonce ses ongles dans le bras de son patron, sans même sans rendre compte, et Jones semble incapable ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux, fixant la bijouterie avec une intensité farouche.

Des individus menottés, d'autres membres du S.W.A.T., une femme en pleurs qui semble s'acheminer sûrement vers la crise d'hystérie, une autre qui a besoin d'être porté par un policier.

_Neal. _

Tout seul, sur ses deux jambes. Vivant.

Le jeune homme les repère aussitôt, s'avance, veut parler, s'expliquer, se justifier, présenter ses excuses pour l'inquiétude des heures écoulées, cette inquiétude qui se lit dans la courbe crispée des épaules de Jones, dans les yeux de Diana, dans l'expression de Peter. Il n'en a pas le temps, déjà Peter s'avance à son tour et le prend dans ses bras d'un élan, comme un frère d'armes perdu, et l'ancien escroc n'a qu'à refermer les siens pour compléter l'étreinte, se trouvant pour une fois à court de mots.

********************* Sept heures et un coup de feu*********************

Lorsqu'elle a annoncé son intention d'épouser un agent du F.B.I., en plus des félicitations requises pour des noces, Elisabeth a reçu pleins de conseils et de questions inquiètes, en bonne part motivées par trop de films et polars. Les planques jusqu'à des heures indues, l'angoisse de ne pas le voir rentrer, le changement possible d'identité, même, parce qu'apparemment sa tante Laura ne faisait pas la différence entre agents et témoins sous protection...

Elisabeth a eu le tout. Enfin, pas le changement d'identité, évidemment. En revanche, les coups de fils terrifiants quand Peter avait été blessé, les dîners toute seule, l'inquiétude presque permanente, le mari distrait par les affaires, et parfois deux policiers en civil devant sa porte pour certaines affaires sensibles, tout cela elle le connaît.

Néanmoins, personne ne l'avait prévenue qu'épouser un agent du Bureau pouvait amener à un ex-détenu à la table du dîner, se chamaillant avec Peter comme s'il était un adolescent rebelle qu'on tâcherait d'empêcher d'aller à la fête de l'année.

« Je veux rentrer chez June !

—Certainement pas.

—C'est du kidnapping.

—Je suis sûr qu'un juge me donnerait raison. Je ne peux pas te lâcher des yeux cinq minutes sans que tu te mettes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

—Peter, enfin, je suis entré dans une bijouterie. Et elle était dans le périmètre qui m'a été assigné.

—Je crois que tu perds ton temps, Neal. Ça va durer jusqu'à la prochaine fois où tu l'exaspéreras assez pour avoir droit aux menottes.

—Quoi, les menottes sont cathartiques ? Les gens pourraient se faire des idées.

—Mange, Neal, et arrête de jouer les malins.

—Oui, chef, bien, chef. »

Elisabeth sourit, et cache son expression dans son verre. Demain, les deux autres repartiront risquer leur vie, mais pour l'instant, ils sont heureux, ici, tous les trois, et, malgré ses protestations, le sourire de Neal est plus vrai qu'aucun de ceux qu'il arbore comme une armure lors d'une affaire, et, malgré le copieux sermon qu'il sert à Neal, les lignes autour de la bouche de Peter ne disent plus le stress, mais les rires.

Pour ce soir, tout va bien.

***Fin.***


End file.
